


appearances can be deceiving

by Sumi



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “If your name wasn’t so literal maybe my soulmark would’ve contained actual words and not just a badly drawn crescent moon,” Gladion grumbled in response to the fit of giggles she broke out in.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314617
Kudos: 20





	appearances can be deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Soulmates/ Fate prompt. A short little ficlet!

Moon always thought soulmarks were a fickle thing, but that all changed when she met Gladion. She no longer looked at the spot on her arm spelling out Gladion’s name in contempt. Instead, Moon felt happy that fate decided to give her this particular soulmark. Whether something became of it or not.

A few years after Moon became champion, she and Gladion’s relationship blossomed into a romantic relationship. Now that Moon was pushing her late teen years she couldn’t help the flush that appeared whenever her gaze landed on the unique cursive writing decorating her left arm.

When Moon discovered Gladion’s soulmark bore her name, she was thrilled. However, the first time she gazed upon it Moon didn’t know what to think. She found herself at a loss for words. The only thing she could think to do was giggle.

“If your name wasn’t so literal maybe my soulmark would’ve contained actual words and not just a badly drawn crescent moon,” Gladion grumbled in response to the fit of giggles she broke out in.

Moon’s laughter eventually died down. She bumped her shoulder against his, even going so far to pull Gladion’s arm close and press a kiss against the soulmark.

“I like the way it looks. It’s cute,” Moon admitted.

For while Gladion was silent, his face bright red. Once the shock wore off, he reluctantly gave Moon a nod of agreement.

All she could do was beam at his answer.


End file.
